Galbatorix vs Eragon
by Zechta
Summary: This story is after Brisngr, when the Varden are pushed back to the burning planes. After another battle the entire Varden take a risk, and send there last hope for a simple scouting mission, but it all goes terribly wrong. Anyway please read and review.


It was a terrible day in the fields of the burning plains. The sun was shining bright, burning the all flesh it came into contact with, the grass was stained crimson from the blood of friend and foe in most places, and the bodies, the flesh was singed and hanging off in places, from the heat of the desert surrounding the Varden.

One of the few areas untouched by the dead, was also the area where the dragon rider of the Varden was relaxing, with his beautiful sapphire coloured dragon by his side. All was silent in the camps of the Varden until a rugged man shouted "ERAGON!" at the top of his voice, making it echo all around, disturbing both the dragon the rider, and most of the other members of the Varden at least a mile in the nearest vicinity.

Eragon looked up from where he was relaxing, searching for whatever disturbed his rest. Finding the only man who could make such a noise nearby was his cousin, Roran.

Eragonsighed becoming quite annoying now, at first he had been all up for going to save his wife, _'again'_, but now it was becoming tiresome.

Roran sprinted over to Eragon, his incredably toned muscles heaving from exertion, before stopping in front of Eragon, breathing heavily. Strange how he could get anyone he wanted, yet he went for someone who had got captured twice already.

"You promised me… you would help me save Katrina... if you do not... I will have to go alone... and I may die... you promised you would help... so help me Eragon, help me save my wife Katrina, please." Begged Roran almost going to his knees.

"Roran you are being stupid, you do not need her, she is manipulating you. Just find another woman, Katrina's not worth it." Eragon told Roran harshly.

"What? NO! You liar!" Roran shouted before leaping towards Eragon, his deadly hammer flying towards Eragons face, aiming to kill. Before it was swatted to the side by Eragons sword Brisngr.

"You're lucky I am busy Roran, because if I was not you would be dead where you stand, but as it is I shall only have you put in jail, for trying to kill me. Now goodbye Roran." Eragon stated before mounting his dragons saddle, them contacting the Varden law enforcers with his mind.

"Eragon please, have mercy, I am sorry for what I did, please forgive me." Roran begged at Eragon, now on his knees, begging for mercy. Tears streaming down his face, leaving tear streaks from the dirt it washed away, head still hanging, sobbing in his defeat.

_'Fly Saphira, and leave him here for the Varden to punish him accordingly. For now we need to go to Nasuada and complete what she assigns us. Now fly to her now.' _Eragon commanded Saphira.

_'Yes master.' _She droned back. Bunching up her wings for flight, she pushed downwards sharply with her wings, lifting her into the air, then with a few more flaps, taking them to the direction of Nasuadas commanders tent. Within a matter of minuites, they had reached there all important destination, landing with an audible _'THUMP'._

Waiting atop his mighty steed, Eragon waited for Nasuadato emerge and give him his new assignment. "Shadeslayer." Nasuada greeted with mild respect and fear. "I have an assignment for you. One of my men spotted a dragon on the horizon. Unknown in its origins, I wish for you to discover who it serves, and if you can, escort it back here." Nasuada ordered, her emotions under control now.

"Yes my lady. I shall leave now." Eragon said, voice emotionless. Leaving the commanders tent, Eragons instructions rang in his mind.

While Eragon was mounting Saphira he noticed something Nasuada had said, she had doubted him, she had said 'if you can, escort it back here', she had doubted him, he would show her. He would show all those that doubted him.

_'Fly Saphira, I must find that dragon to show Nasuada that I am not to be doubted. I am stronger than all of the dragon riders before me. Including Galbatorix, aren't I Saphira?'_ Eragon asked his steed. Before mounting her saddle.

_'Yes master. You are the strongest dragon rider in the history of Alagaesia.'_ Saphira told her master.

_'Yes... I know I am the strongest, you would never lie to me, or I would have to punish you for lying, wouldn't __I? Anyway now we must fly Saphira. Fly towards the horizon, and fast.'_ He commanded his dragon, before she bunched up her wings, then pushed downwards sharply, taking her into the air, then with a couple more flaps she was on her way to the mysterious dragon_._

After many hours of labourous flight Saphira was finally in view of the mysterious dragon, which was black, and had a rider on its back. Luckily they were facing the opposite direction and hadn't seen them yet.

_'Saphira do you see that?'_Eragon asked his dragon.

'Y_es I see it master. But what shall we do?' _Saphira said to Eragon.

_'We shall take them by surprise. Now, ATTACK!'_Eragon ordered his dragon.

Saphira dove, picking up speed for her sneak attack, hoping to take them by surprise. But a blast of magic came their way, and froze her and Eragon in mid-dive. Then not 10 second after an even stronger wave on magic came at them, teleporting them, to Ura'bean

* * *

By the time they woke up many days had already passed. Eragon opened his eyes and realised he was in what looked to be a throne room, but it did not look like the sort of room where the _'evil'_ king would reside.

The room was rather nice, actually. Tall windows looked out over gardens. Tapestries were hung on the stone walls and a large table sat in the centre of it an there behind the table the most beautiful Throne you would ever see, made out of, what appeared to be, obsidian, which was lined with veins of gold.

Standing by one of the windows, nearest the throne was a man, strong and handsome, certainly with an aura of power, looked out into the gardens. Eragon started, and drew his sword slowly trying not to draw the attention of the man in front of him.

"Where am I?" Eragondemanded of the strange man. Pointing his sword Brisngr at the mans back.

"You are in Galbatorix's throne room, young dragon rider." At this Eragon started, this was not what he wanted, now he was captured by the _'evil'_ king, and there was a strange man in front of him.

"Where is the king, where is Galbatorix?" He demanded of the man, once again waving his sword for emphasis his point.

"I am Galbatorix." The man stated, before turning around and revealing his face, which was tanned a sunny brown and angeled, not unlike an elf, his long black hair falling past his shoulders, but one thing stood out about him, his black eyes, unfathomable wisdom hidden deep within them.

"You?" Eragon said voice dripping in surprise. This man couldn't be the evil king. He wore armour yes, but there wasn't a single stitch of black to be seen. Except his sword, which was a beautiful shining black. But with white vein's, running all the way down it. "You are the king?"

"I am. And you are Eragon, am I correct?"

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer, the mightiest Dragon Rider of all."

"Of course... And you've come to put an end to my evil reign, am I correct?"

"Yes!" He advanced forward and the king held up a hand. As if telling him to halt, which most surprising of all he did.

"Tell me something," he said, "What thing of evil have I done to make you hate me so?"

Eragon stopped and stared, "You killed all the Dragon Riders."

Galbatorix sighed, "Yes I did. But I did it to end the reign of evil. And when It was over I realised the Dragon Riders were dead at my feet, I realized what I had done. I had deprived the people of this land something they looked up to. They had lost who they believed to be gods. So I took the throne and tried to bring about some form of stability. It did not go well at the beginning, and I lost a lot of the land that the Dragon Riders held,to rebels who believed they were doing the 'right thing', but in the end the lands that I hold are generally peaceful."

"Peaceful" he spat "you liar!" But then Eragon faltered as he tried to come up with something to deny that statement, but he couldn't. So he grabbed onto something else, "You allow slavery!"

"The slaves are well treated and they can earn their you ever been a slave Eragon?"

"NO!... But your minions killed my uncle!"

"My minions… ah, you mean the Ra'zac. I do admit sending them; they were to ferret out what happened to the blue egg. The Varden for some reason had been causing trouble in the kingdom, my peaceful kingdom. They wanted the egg. I couldn't allow them to have for fear, fear that it would hatch for someone like you."

"I admit they had orders to bring you back to me. Or to kill if the rider proved to be unstable. See if the dragon hatched for someone with magical potential. That's the only requirement."

"No. You're lying." He took a step closer, "And they still killed my uncle."

The king stared at him, "Did they? That is not what they told me."

Eragon frowned, he remembered going back to his uncle's farm, mad furious over Roran leaving. Leaving him. How dare Roran leave him! And there was his uncle. Standing there… perhaps waiting to leave too, just like everyone else in his life had left him.

His mother, his father, now his cousin. No, he couldn't allow that. He couldn't! He remembered calling Saphira to him and flying for the house. She was small still, but she could do damage. The surprise on Garrow's face as he saw them coming, flying over the house, dropping fire bombs and raining arrows onto it. And then flying away, pulled away by Saphira screaming, "Murderer!"

"No…" Eragon said softly, "You're wrong… you're evil! And it's my job to stop you!" With that he raised his sword and charged the king. Who didn't even bother to draw his weapon. Instead he barked out a word and Eragon froze, unable to speak or move.

"I'm sorry boy. I'm sorry it had to come to this. But you're too dangerous to let live. How many people have you killed to get to me? Even the people of the Varden are afraid of you. You've cost too many people their lives. I can't allow a threat like you to live. Even if you are a dragon rider."

Eragon wanted to scream at the man. But he could not. He was completely locked up and frozen. He could do nothing as the man spoke a word, a word that he knew very well, because he had used it on a hundred other men before .

Galbatorix gazed at the fallen form of the boy Dragon Rider, his expression deep with sorrow. If only the boy had been sane, or even salvageable. He could have helped rebuild the dragon race.

Now his poor dragon would flee into the wild. He would not go after her. She would be useless to his cause now. Perhaps the green egg would yield a female as well, however unlikely.

Then perhaps, he could rebuild the dragon riders, and hopefully bring peace to the land. Like it was before the riders, before the humans. Before the elves, before recorded history.

**Okay I am sorry that this may have bored you a lot. But hopefully you loved it. If not then you are probably an Galbatorix hater, and you may not like my other stories. But if you liked this then review me. Then you get a cookie.**


End file.
